


Ok, time for some comfort//fluff

by ShadowstormDreams



Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I give up on angst, and ghostinnit why not, fluff it is, ghostinnit, lmao help, no beta we die like tommy, plus tubbo, sleepy bois inc style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstormDreams/pseuds/ShadowstormDreams
Summary: Technoblade snorted through his mask. He could see Tommy- or GhostInnit as he went by these days, trying to cheer Tubbo up, failing miserably, as the president was still weeping, Ghostbur trying to give Tommy a hug, and seeing as they were both dead, that went a bit better.____OR____Short SBI fluff. That's it. Oh, and Tubbo.____OR____Shadowstorm gives up on writing angst and resorts to fluff. NOTE: This was written while Tommy was Staying with Techno.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064246
Kudos: 35





	Ok, time for some comfort//fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm- there was no archive warning for overwhelming fluff.. uhm... drabble?

Technoblade snorted through his mask. He could see Tommy- or GhostInnit as he went by these days, trying to cheer Tubbo up, failing miserably, as the president was still weeping, Ghostbur trying to give Tommy a hug, and seeing as they were both dead, that went a bit better. Behind him, the sound of wingbeats was heard. Technoblade turned just in time to watch the shadow of his (adoptive) dad's figure fall over him, and then land.

"Hello, Phil."

Philza waved in reply. The two walked toward the rest of their family. Techno had been starting to consider Tubbo as a part of it before all of... everything. Ah well.

Finally having stopped in front of the others, they greeted them.

Bonk.

Something hard hit Technoblade's head.

"Oh, sorry Bacon King!"

"Wha- uh- eh?"

Technoblade spluttered for words. Bacon King? GhostInnit hovered beside him, a levitating log floating above his left hand. Tommy giggled, far from his usual demeanor, and turned towards Tubbo, obviously concentration on moving the log.

He heard Phil's wheezing laugh from behind him, and proceeded to glare at the man. A sudden presence alerted him of Ghostbur.

"Hey, Ghostb-"

"It's Wilbur, Techno."

"Wilbur?"

"Yep. Sorry... I kinda kept those memories away. I guess it was just to much for me after the whole Dream ordeal."

"Ah. Speaking of that, where is the Admin himself?"

"Left him in the Nether." Wilbur snorted. "He can fend for himself, hopefully. And if not... it's his own fault, after casting Tommy to the same fate. Who knows, maybe he'll come back. Although, I doubt anyone will really welcome him.

Technoblade smirked. "Serves that bastard right."

Both ghosts floated near the broken family, who hid it well, the cracks finally healing with their memories. 

"Glad I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward cough* Whoever said that last line is up for interpretation :)


End file.
